gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bronx01
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Hasegawa Taizou 長谷川 泰三 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page -- Gin-san (Talk) 03:20, June 15, 2010 re:Reference replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) discretion in using citations hey there, Bronx01, thanks for the massive work you have done, but if you continue to add 3 or 4 citations per sentence, you are going to kill yourself, LOL generally 1 footnote per sentence is the convention, sometimes it can even be used for 1 whole paragraph, don't overwork yourself XD say, don't you watch world cup at all? :P ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Haha sorry. Though I am used to work; if I don't do something I feel bad >< : I am not that interested in world cup (soccer/football right?), though I have some interest in watching some of the games. Bronx01 17:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) using template for your references? hi there, Bronx01 I noticed you were correcting your own typos in some of your earlier edits, was wondering whether you might want to use templates instead, like what I have done for template:chbook1 and template:chbook2. All you need to do is create a new template based on these, add any additional parameters you need, like maybe vol-num=, lesson-num etc to the template, you can see my . This is so that you can standardise the text and also change the text in 1 stroke next time, without having to go through every page you have edited before. Don't worry about the earlier references you have done without using templates, once you have set up your own templates and decide to use it for future edits, let me know if you want to change the earlier ones 'cos I have a AWB semi-bot installed that can replace the text semi-automatically. Generally, simple typo errors, simple internal links (adding square brackets) etc can be done using this bot, you just need to lemme know what you require, hopefully this will lessen the repetitive mundane tasks and free up your time for more important edits. BTW, don't you SLEEP at all??? (*￣(ｴ)￣) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh thanks. I'll try to use it next time. :And also, hey I also sleep XD. Bronx01 14:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) modified template:ginvol hi there, Bronx01, I had to modify your template:GinVol a little to take care of Naked Sorachi (no, not literally, LOL). Added the parser, which you can read up here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23if, basically what it does is to test whether particular parameter has been filled in, if not what alternative text to input automatically. In the above function, it is a nested function, what the if parser does was to test whether lesson-no= exists, if not it will load others= , if others= has no input, then it will add nothing. Feel free to modify if you need, I have already used the bot to amend all of your Viz media references, pls have a look to see if anything is amiss. Thanks again for your contribution! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, too. I learned something new :D Bronx01 14:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) probationary adminship hi there Bronx01, Am glad to see you trying out other templates like article stub. I have given you rollback rights to gintama.wikia.com to assist in maintaining this wiki site, seeing as you have been doing some house-keeping in addition to adding content. :D The rollback allows you to revert bad edits all the way to the last user (it is different from 'Undo' which only goes back 1 step), and doesn't really give you any other special powers, it just allows you to undo spam / vandalism faster. Let me know if you are keen to be admin for this site. These are my expectations for a site admin: :# I expect site admins to know basic wiki codes, & to use the normal wikitext editor, and not the RTE (rich text editor, I will explain my reasons separately if you are interested) :# must be able to do basic templates, which you have started trying :) :# should, ideally, have a good grasp of English at the minimum, :# must be able to check on the site at least every 2 days, to ensure no spam, add links whenever needed, correct bad grammar :# not necessary to contribute articles all the time, but occasionally add some content would be a bonus :# we can discuss what kind of duties you are interested in, if the above do not interest you : Do note that the admin-rights, if given are only on a probationary basis for '''3 months', after which it will be reviewed with respect to the amount of activity the new probationary admin has committed. If admin's activity is low, the adminship is under-utilised and will therefore be taken back.'' Let me know your decision :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 04:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) any update? Hi there Bronx01 , Recall my earlier invitation to you? Any updates? :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, no problem. If it makes you feel any better, when I started this wiki 1 and a half years ago, I knew absolutely nothing about wiki codes. Thanks for considering ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC)